In conventional technologies, a power supply and a load can only achieve transmission of electricity by a wire connected between the power supply and the load. With the technological development, there have been methods of wireless transmission of electricity. The existing wireless transmission of electricity technologies may typically use a transmitting coil to convert DC electric energy into electromagnetic waves required by near field electromagnetic induction, and use a receiving coil to convert electromagnetic waves into electric energy, to achieve transmission of electricity between the transmitting coil and the receiving coil with no wire connected between the transmitting coil and the receiving coil, and with no conductive contact on the outer surface of the transmitting coil and the receiving coil. The current wireless transmission of electricity technology has been already available on mobile phones, and in particular for wireless recharging such as for mobile phones. However, such wireless transmission of electricity technology only supports transmission of electric power rather than transmission of control signal, or extra coils are required to transmit a control signal, which is inconvenient.